


热寂

by CorrineJL



Category: Original - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F, Other, 人外
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorrineJL/pseuds/CorrineJL
Kudos: 4





	热寂

我下班回到家的时候已经是傍晚，天黑得只剩下西边地平线上一点黯淡将逝的晚霞，还不及街道上空被雾霾困住的霓虹灯光线明亮。我的身体和精神都因为一整天繁杂的公务而疲惫不堪，连开口说话都似乎要拖动十吨的重物似的。

穿着高跟鞋的脚尖正隐隐作痛，我再一次感叹这种古老的发明在过去的几万年里竟没有在舒适度上发生丝毫的进步——又或者如今的穿着体验已经是长足进步的结果？我不得而知，也不想做进一步思考。因为我只有两只脚，它们现在都很不舒服，我只能缓慢地迈着步子走在楼道里，心不在焉地听着我的鞋跟在地板上嗒嗒作响。

这时住在我隔壁的邻居太太迎面走来，我连忙将头低下假装盯着手机。直到她和我擦肩而过，我们都默契地连眼神接触也没有发生，这是邻里之间的基本礼仪。

我沿着走廊前进了约莫有十分钟，终于在25号门前停下。我将眼睛对准门上那个玻璃小孔，它自动发出一道红光扫描了我的虹膜。当红光过后，门上亮起一盏小小的绿灯，同时从里面发出锁芯转动的声音。不一会儿，大门便在我面前缓缓敞开了。

我走进去，将公务包放在玄关处，迫切地脱下我的高跟鞋使双脚解放。在我的光脚踏上地板之前，一双软绵绵的毛拖鞋已经率先放在了它将要落下的位置上。

脚底的骤然舒适让我的心情放松了一大半，但是这种放松还未能及时反映在我的脸上。

我刚才在电梯的反光镜里看到，这张脸苍白阴沉得吓人——它仅有的血色集中在眼球上，瞳孔像两个黑洞一样反射不出丝毫光线，嘴角在不做任何表情的时候也是微微向下的，而凹陷的两颊和眼窝无疑让它更增添了一分死气——这张脸要温柔鲜活起来，可得费好大劲。

空气的凝固自我周身向外扩张，而我自己则被紧紧地圈在密度最高的里层。这种扩张随着我走进家门的脚步而向房间内延伸，我能够从她看我的眼神中读出这样的信息。

“欢迎回来，辛苦了。”她的声音和姿态都十分地谨小慎微，尤其在向我递拖鞋的时候，她灵敏地避免了和我产生任何的肢体接触。

餐桌上已经摆好了晚餐，都是我爱吃的食物。热菜看起来很新鲜，还冒着热腾腾的香气，就像是掐着点在我进门前的一秒钟刚刚出锅的一样。食物的安抚又让我的心情缓和了几分，我的脸上似乎也开始恢复血色，因为她看我的眼神没有刚才那样紧张了。

我脱下外套，她很自然地接过去挂好，与此同时给刚刚洗完手的我递来干毛巾。在我擦完手并将毛巾还给她时，她已经泡好了一杯温度正好不烫嘴的热茶并拿它交换了我手里的毛巾。

及时且从不出错，这是她最大的优点之一。能做到这一点，不仅因为她天生的灵活敏捷，还因为她比我整整多出一倍的手脚。

是的，我的妻子是一名兽族，由几万年前一种叫做“蜘蛛”的生物进化而来。她的外形和几万年前没有什么大的变化，只是个头进化得更大，也拥有了语言和更高的智能。这是个人类和兽族共存的年代，尽管在社会中仍有着明确且差异较大的分工，人类和兽族组建家庭却并不是什么稀罕事。

我在桌边坐下，先喝了一口热汤让身体暖和起来。对面的椅子是她的，比我坐的要宽大很多，但是对于此时的她来说或许还是有点儿小了。

我注意到，她的肚子比昨天又鼓了一些。不知是不是我的幻觉，我甚至能看到这鼓胀的肚子里那些不安分的小生命，每一个都在顽强努力地生长着，仿佛想要早一点长到足够资格来这个世界看看。

这种顽强和努力是我所不能理解的，我有时甚至会下意识地摸着她的肚子，像在自言自语又像在对里面的小家伙说，“别这么着急，期望越大失望也会越大。”

但是无疑，这些小家伙需要越来越多的营养，妻子的食量也一天比一天大起来。从上周开始，她不再和我面对面坐着吃饭，因为她害怕自己进食的样子影响我的心情。即使我用了“那些也是我的孩子”来试图打消她的念头，她仍然坚持要这么做。

事实上，我也说不清楚那些孩子究竟和我有着怎样的关系，我甚至无法确定他们会长成什么样子。尽管医生说过，因为我是人类，所以我的孩子也会是人类，但这仍然无法解除我的疑惑。我猜只有当孩子真正出生的那一刻我才能确定吧。

我当然也考虑过，用自己人类的子宫孕育一个人类的孩子——这并非出于我想要一个孩子，而是我认为人类的孩子就应由人类的子宫来孕育——但是或许因为我的身心都抗拒着承担这样一份责任，于是我的子宫率先替我做了这个决定。

我属于比较极端的例子，但也并不特殊。随着科技进步、社会发展和生活模式的变迁，环境变化的速度早已超过了人脑适应环境的速度——我无数次在令我眼花缭乱的电子元件环绕中，怀念起我根本不曾经历过的在草原上手持石器追逐猎物的日子——我们开始迷失本能，生活变得令人费解、茫然，如同抛下站台上的乘客永不停止驶离的列车。就在这一波未平一波又起的迷失中，人类向着虚无的海洋沉沦下去，逐渐丧失了繁衍后代的欲望，以及与之相关的一部分其它原始的欲望和本能。

我们急需另一些较为原始的东西，让我们的身心在新纪元里得到稍微的缓冲。

随着人类生育率逐年下降，已不足以维持人口规模，政府在一百年前不得已通过了人类与兽族结合的法案。同时利用先进的医学手段研发出了对兽族的身体进行改造的技术，让自愿接受改造的兽族具备可以孕育人类后代的能力。

兽族相较人类来说拥有更多原始的东西。尽管由于人类大幅提高了资源利用率，使地球能够容纳更多的物种也进化出智能，他们却尚未掌握人类那样的先进技术。正因如此，人类仍然是整个社会中的最顶层，掌握着最顶尖的科技、最丰富的资源和财富。而兽族作为社会的底层，能够从事的工作非常有限，也积攒不起很多财富，要想融入人类占绝对主导的上层社会更是难上加难。

目前为止，只有一个兽族靠着高超的智力能够达到和人类几乎平等的位置，那就是鼠类。他们已经几乎完全融入了人类社会，有着和人类非常相似的生活习惯和审美。如果不通过外观残留的鼠类特征来分辨，你几乎分不清鼠类和人类有什么区别。

至于其他没有那么幸运的兽族，想要得到社会地位快速提升的方式便是和人类结合。但是或许是千万年形成的本能无法在一朝一夕改变，他们仍然多少畏惧着人类。然而正是由于这样的特质，反倒使得更多的人类愿意和兽族结合，因为这将会使他们获得一个更加顺从的伴侣。

我和我的妻子，正是在这样的环境里结识的。

我原本并不打算组建家庭，在得知我的子宫无法孕育生命后，我索性也彻底打消了这个念头。但是随着人口危机逐渐显露，人类担心自己在社会上的地位被兽族撼动，于是“无论如何都要孕育后代”的观念以一种全新的目的再次在人类社会里蔓延开来。

背负着来自多方的压力，我也参与了多次所谓的“相亲”，目的是为自己寻找一个可以代替我孕育人类后代的子宫。我开始也对这样的目的性表示反对，我的意见却只招来了嘲笑。

“我不明白，为什么非得有后代不可。”我如此向友人倾诉道。

“傻孩子，你当现在是什么年代？要说在几万年前，孕育后代只能是女人的工作，所有的风险和痛苦都只能女人来承担。如果是那样的年代，你说你不想要后代也情有可原。但是现在时代不同啦，你可以让另一个子宫替你承担这些——相信我，有的是兽族愿意拿这个换取更高的社会地位——对你来说又没有损失。何况增加人口数量还能有助于维持我们的社会地位，确保我们可持续地获取这些好处，又何乐而不为呢？”我收到了这样的规劝。

“可是孕育后代，不应该以‘爱’为动机吗？”我茫然地问道，“我想要爱对方，我想要自己也被对方爱着，然后我们才考虑孕育后代的事。”

“‘爱’是一个很久远的都市传说啦。”友人拍了拍我的肩膀，“据研究，人类已经快要丧失这种能力了。但是研究同时也说不必过于担心，因为科技不够发达的缘故，它推动社会运转的作用在过去被严重高估了。”

“可是这样无法感受‘爱’地活着，究竟有什么意义？”我执意地问，像是从“据研究”开始就没有在听了一样。

“你这个人真是很奇怪耶……”

于是，我在约莫第25次相亲的时候，认识了我现在的妻子。

她是一名蛛类的兽族，我在第一次见面的时候还被她粗壮的、长满硬毛的八条腿吓了一大跳，毕竟她每一条腿的长度都超过了我的身高。但是随着深入接触，我发现她是个性格十分温顺，甚至有些胆小的女孩儿，和我说话也总是细声细气的，我便逐渐对她放下了戒备。

我们或许谈不上有多喜欢对方，但是确实很合适。于是在认识了半年后，我们步入了婚姻的殿堂。

婚后，出于人类在社会上能得到更多机会的考虑，我负责在外工作挣钱，她负责在家操持家务。

她是个非常尽职尽责的妻子，无论是烹饪还是打扫，她都非常擅长，我从未想过我家也可以有如此井井有条的样子。尽管我仍然对生活感到茫然，但是至少这种茫然不会过多体现在外表上了。

每天在我上班前，都会有熨得平平整整的衬衣摆在床前，我的高跟鞋也被擦拭得一尘不染。尽管我们的食谱有着天差地别，她仍然学会了制作我能吃甚至喜爱的食物，能够几个星期都不重样。当我下班拖着疲惫的身子回到家时，她会很自觉地不打扰我，并为我准备好热腾腾的饭菜和温度正好的洗澡水。

这些繁杂的工作，即便在她怀有身孕的时候也不曾懈怠过。她甚至说他们一族几万年来都是这么做的，以至于她的身体非常适应这样的生活方式。

然而我心中始终比较在意的一件事是，她肚子里怀着的是人类的孩子，他们会和我长得一样，而与她丝毫不像。

我还记得我们第一次谈论这个话题的场景——她说自己并不在乎这些，只要是从她的肚子里孕育的小生命，她就是他们的母亲。她说这些的时候，眼神中透出一种发自内心的温柔和憧憬。当她沉浸在这样的状态里，她就会比平时更放松，也会说更多的话。

“我们都是他们的母亲。”突然间，她像是意识到了什么一样，刻意地补充了这么一句。她的语气又恢复了平时的谨慎小心，似乎是察觉出自己刚刚说错了话后的拼命弥补。

就像往常一样，我只是稍一皱眉，她便能察觉出我的情绪变化。倘若我再脸色阴沉一些，她就会害怕得八条腿都在颤抖。我知道，无论是她的敏感顺从还是对我的畏惧，都来自兽族与人类之间悬殊的社会地位差距。这种差距并不会随着她和我缔结的婚姻关系而消失，只是从外面的世界转移到了我们这个小小的家里。

尽管允许兽族和人类结合，但由人类制定的法律对于兽族仍然有着很严格的约束——攻击或者顶撞人类都是被命令禁止的，若是违反会遭致非常严厉的刑罚，且人类复杂的科技和对于审判庭的掌控足以达到几乎100%的执法力度。同时，假如一个人类对于自己和兽族的婚姻不满，可以随时无条件解除婚姻，人类社会对此的包容度非常高。但是被解除婚姻的兽族不仅会失去自己通过和人类结婚获得的社会地位，也会在兽族中难以立足。他们的结果大多是被社会边缘化，最终贫困潦倒或身患重病。

我从一开始就知道，她对我的顺从里约莫有50%来自恐惧，50%来自对社会地位抬升的渴望。当我们结婚后，这两者的比例或许有所变化，但成分从未出现过第三种。她自己对此当然也心知肚明。

但是我们都接受了这样的安排，决定做这一场交易，因为这已经是我们的生活在当下的最优解。

每每想到这里，便加剧了我的愤怒程度，因为它将我体面的表象狠狠揭下，露出了我苍白空虚的生活的真面目。我开始大声咒骂她，用力将桌上的物品，无论软的硬的，向她砸去。而她只是蜷缩在角落，用她的几条腿保护着自己的腹部，不住地颤抖并哭着哀求我，却始终不敢还手。她的一双大眼睛和几双小眼睛反射出我的面孔几近阴沉扭曲，而她眼里的恐惧又将这种扭曲进一步放大了。

我是如此地讨厌通过她的眼睛看见的自己的样子，我的胸中涌动着一股冲动想要将手上的餐刀刺向那些扭曲的倒影，将它们彻底捣碎正如我的生活被捣碎的样子。但是当我注意到她用颤抖的腿拼命护住的隆起的腹部时，我终于迫使自己停了手。

她的一条腿有些受伤，暗色的液体从表皮的裂缝中缓缓渗出。我下意识地蹲下身体，向她伸出手，她在一瞬间本能的躲闪后还是将一条腿放在了我手上。这让我开始感到内疚，我发自内心地认为自己刚才的所作所为是不可原谅的。

“对不起，我刚才不应该那么做，我无法很好地控制我的情绪。”我坦诚地向她道歉，“我是一名糟糕的、不合格的妻子，谁也不应该忍受和我这样的人共同生活。”

“不，请你不要这么说……”她流着泪原谅了我，她的语气就像她从来没有怪过我一样，“我想要和你共同生活，刚才的事都是我的错，请不要因此和我分开。”

不知是有意还是无意，她着重强调了最后一句，但我假装没有注意到这细微的语调变化。我们很快和好了，也是从那以后，她的态度变得更加谨小慎微，对我的语气神态都观察得更仔细。每当谈话要转到孩子的时候，她都会巧妙地避开一些话题。

我感受到，她回答我的话就像是一张一丝不苟的蛛网，经过精心编织，找不出一点破绽。

我从不愉快的回忆中抽离出来——那种程度的冲突后来再没有爆发过，但它造成的余波却像一个幽灵一样始终在这间房子里游荡着。即便我事后采取了多种措施试图弥补，我的妻子也察觉出我的努力并对我报以了感激。但是无论我怎么做，再也没有什么能赶走这只可恶的幽灵。

看着她的腹部一天天鼓起来，我内心产生了一些新的希望——兴许孩子的出生能让目前的情况得到一些改善，能给我们带来新的活力和热情。只要我始终尽到母亲和妻子的责任，就能将笼罩在这座房子里的阴霾一扫而光。

这是第一次，我开始发自心底地期盼孩子出生。甚至在很长的一段时间里，我认为这是我生命中唯一可以确定且值得寄予期望的事，是我在虚无的海洋里漂泊时唯一同我连接着的锚，它给我提供了一种我从未体会过的安定与平和。

这样的心态在如今的人类和鼠类中都十分罕见——鼠类几乎和人类一样，总是将自己打扮得光鲜亮丽，实际上却整日在空虚和沉沦中度过。这座城市里几乎所有的享乐场所里，鼠类都占了很大一部分，数量仅次于人类。他们的生育率如今也呈现出断崖式下跌，让人很难相信他们在数万年前曾是一种泛滥成灾的生物。而由于它们相较于人类仍然保留了更多原始的本性，因此也更具攻击性。但是只要你不侵犯他们的私有领域——就像我刚才和邻居太太在走廊上擦肩而过时做的一样——便不会产生什么大问题。

鼠类尚未采取任何措施来解决生育率下跌的问题——比起自己的毛发是否足够柔顺光滑，它们似乎对生育的事并不十分看重。也许过不了多久，鼠类就会从整个地球社会中彻底消失也说不定呢。

在这样的大环境下，我们这个家就显得格外地不同。它像是与大宇宙隔绝的一个小宇宙，挂着25号门牌的大门就是通向这个小宇宙的虫洞。它是灵魂的归属地，是我可以称之为“家”的地方——尽管它仍有诸多不尽如人意的地方，它的平静祥和也是被竭尽全力维系的假象，但是比起外面却仍然好上太多。

如果那一天没有到来的话。

此刻的我躺在地上，我的双腿几近失去知觉，额头上的伤口还在冒血。血液流进眼睛里扰乱了我的视线，但我仍然能够看清那两条横在我身体上、全力挡住房顶落下的钢筋混凝土的蛛腿。它们也受了很重的伤，暗色的体液不停滴落在我的衬衣上，将它染得面目全非。

一切都发生得太快，使我们来不及反应。

后来，从仅存的尚能工作的通讯设备里得知，这场混乱来自附近一个核电站爆炸的冲击波。而核电站爆炸，则是一场兽族抗议人类制定的多个不平等法案时，与人类爆发冲突的结果。

在冲突得到解决之前，在正式谈判得到一个尘埃落定的结果，使社会恢复正常运转之前，我们很难等来救援队。

在废墟中困了一周，可以够到的食物已经所剩无几。我们的伤势没有得到及时治疗正在持续恶化，我感到自己的身体随时处在濒临崩溃的边缘。

更糟的是，我的妻子快要生产了。

作为蛛类，生产对她来说并不是一件特别困难的事——但这是在正常情况下——同时由于她怀着的是人类的孩子，这就要耗费她更多的体力，而我们所剩的食物已不足以为她提供足够的能量。于是这次特殊的生产对她来说，突然变得致命起来。

她流着泪，跟我说没关系，她知道人类的生产也总是伴着生命危险的。从她接受我们的婚姻的那一刻起，她就已经接受了这个可能的结局。

“只不过，希望你以后能做一个合格的母亲。”她对我说。

这是我记忆中的第一次，她以这样不容拒绝的语气向我提要求。她平时的谨小慎微在说这句话的时候消失得荡然无存。

我用还能动的一只手捂住眼睛，将头别到一边。我或许是不敢看她，不敢回应她的要求，也或许是不敢让她看到我的反应。

“你一直很在意自己是不是他们的母亲，以后你都不用在意了——你就是他们确凿无疑的、唯一的母亲。”她接着说。我能听出她在试图安抚我的情绪，却无疑又将我好不容易愈合的伤疤再次揭开。

我忍不住嚎啕大哭，像是把自己这一生压抑的情绪都以眼泪的形式排出体外了。再加上因为身体受伤的缘故，我的情绪变得更加脆弱，以至于我好长时间不能用均匀的呼吸吐出一个完整的句子。

“我想要的从来不是成为一个母亲，我也不在乎人类的地位、金钱、名誉这些东西。”我哽咽着，大声吐露了我的心声，“我只是不想这样活着，不想活在一个‘爱’只存在于都市传说里的世界，我想要它真实地发生在我的生命里。”

“可是我爱你啊。”她的语气中带着震惊，还有浓浓的悲伤，“我一直都爱着你，难道你从来没有感觉到吗？”

空气好像突然凝固了。我闭着眼睛在黑暗中隐约看到一缕微光，它离我很远很远，像是一场遥不可及的梦境，又像是存在于我内心深处，却早已被我迷失的某种原始的本能。

我意识到，这个身体的感官可能从一开始就是坏掉的。就像这一场意外也不是意外，而是早就在破碎临界点的绚丽的肥皂泡，是从很久以前就注定会发生的变革。

“你应该替我活下去。”我对她说，“用你的眼睛去替我看这个世界，用你的心去替我接纳所有的感受，用你编织的丝线黏住这宇宙中漂浮的哪怕最细微的尘埃——你比我更擅长这一切。”

“可是我做不到了。”她哭着说。

“你做得到，你只需要足够的营养。”我意味深长地对她说。

一切好像就这么顺理成章，在我彻底失去对这个世界的感知前的最后一刻，我看到倒塌的大门上被我无数次看过的25号门牌。那是我存在过的家，是我曾活过的宇宙，是我的灵魂永久的安宁的故乡。

然而不知为何，在我彻底坠入的一片漆黑中，仍然有一丝微弱的光亮在闪烁。过了一会儿，这一丝光亮变成了更多的光亮，而它们都指向同一个地方。我下意识地跟着它们在黑暗中前行，看到周围变得逐渐开阔起来，一种前所未有的温暖环绕在我的周身。

我从未感觉到如此活跃的生命力，那是一种我原本的身体无法产生能量。它不断地向我注入，我也不断地与它合二为一。直到我睁开眼睛，看到一个全新的世界在眼前展开——我的眼睛是如此年轻，以至于一切的事物都让我觉得新鲜。而我的内心亦是柔软的，仿佛一点点爱的水滴注入其中都能泛起一片涟漪。

我正在通过我的孩子的眼睛看这个世界——我流淌在他们的血液里，在他们的哭声和泪水里，甚至参与到他们对这世界的每一次触碰中。我最支离破碎的感受也在此刻完整了起来，连一丝一毫的裂痕都被抚平得不留痕迹——当我终于摆脱那个旧的身体之后，我的灵魂却重新感受到了生命。

他们是人类，又不全然是人类，没有什么比这更让我开心的了。

【完】


End file.
